Yokes are used to couple pressurized gas reservoirs, for example compressed gas cylinders, to other parts of compressed gas systems, for example pressure or flow regulators. When changing gas cylinders, it is generally desirable to be able to easily and quickly connect and disconnect the yoke from the gas cylinder while ensuring a proper seal when the yoke is connected. Of particular concern are gas cylinders for home use, such as oxygen cylinders coupled to breathing apparatuses for home respiratory units. Home respiratory units are generally employed by aged or infirm people who must be able to quickly and easily change oxygen cylinders once the cylinder is empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,036 issued Jul. 9, 2002 to Yagi et al. discloses a sealing arrangement between a flow regulator and a shut-off valve of a gas cylinder. However, changing gas cylinders requires manually turning a screw bolt to lock the sealing arrangement in place on the gas cylinder. The screw bolt can be difficult and dangerous for a person to operate, particularly when disconnecting the sealing arrangement since the system is under pressure from the cylinder contents.